The Unexpected Friend
by skarrd
Summary: Kenny, a lone survivor together with his cat must live their lives in a world filled with zombies, but what happens when a certain special infected befriends the duo? Rated M for Language and Lemon.
1. The Uneventful Morning

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 1: the uneventful morning.

10.31.09

Ceda announces the chance of a widespread infection happening soon. no one listens, it's blown off as a Halloween hoax.

1.4.10

Ceda announces again, the chance of an infection.

1.7.10

CEDA, CDC, and MSNBC confirm an outbreak

1.14.10

Attempts to quarantine the infection fail, virus mutates to both airborne, and blood born for human form. blood born only for feline, and canine forms.

1.21.10

Everyone and everything is infected. only a select few have been left for dead, these few are immune to the virus, but not to the attacks from the zombies. uninfected human population has gone from 6 billion to 10,000.

1.22.10

Internet is confirmed to be a skeleton of what it used to be. 90% of web servers are destroyed, and ALL major ISP's have been shut down. manual connection must be established for communication. Google is confirmed to have succumb to the infection. A BBS has been established by survivors as a means of communication between each other, connection is only available through dial-up.

It was warm Saturday morning for Kenny. It had been almost 4 months since the infection broke out, but he had made due with what he had. It wasn't much but as long as there was food, water, and his cat, Kenny was happy. He had taken refuge in a small house near the outskirts of the city, this proved to be helpful due to the diminished zombie population out there, they mostly stayed towards the city's core, rather than the suburbs.

As Kenny stretched in his bed waking up from the warm sunlight filling in from the window, he looked down on his stomach to see a small ball of fur, snugly wrapped up on him. It was his smokey colored cat, Jacob.

"Mornin' fuzz ball." Kenny said as Jacob poke his head up to look at him and yawned. "Shall we get ready for yet another day in zombie land?" Kenny asked, and was only greeted by a soft 'meow' followed by purring as Jacob stood up, and did his share of stretching.

Kenny walked out and down the hall way to the bathroom with Jacob close behind him, they both went to their respective corners to do their morning 'business', Kenny to the toilet, and Jacob to the litter box. Afterward they went into the kitchen for some food.

"Hmm, bummer, out of food again." Kenny remarked as he looked into the refrigerator. "Looks like I'm are going shopping again." Kenny said looking down to the cat between his feet.

"Meow?" Spoke Jacob, while purring constantly.

"I know, i know, your hungry, so am I. I'll tell ya what, you stay here and hold the fort down, while i go find us some food." Kenny said as he closed the refrigerator and walked over to the sink.

"Me-OW!" said Jacob quite loudly this time.

"Don't worry, I can handle my self, I've got my anti hunter weapon." Kenny said reaching into the sink and pulling a freshly cleaned camshaft out. "And if there are any smokers, I'm heavier than they are. They can't possibly pull me without a fight." Jacob just sat on the floor purring as Kenny walked into his room to get dressed

Kenny put on some dark brown cargo shorts, a black t-shirt that had a yellow caution emblem and an arrow pointing down saying "This startled the witch!" It was one of his custom made shirts that was guaranteed to make someone laugh, or at least break the ice. He then followed up with some black socks, and his black/green skater shoes.

"Better to have loose fitting shoes than to struggle tying them." Kenny thought, as he walked to his laundry/armory room.

Opening a metal cabinet reviled Kenny's prize weapon. An M1014 auto-shotgun, next to it was a box of ammunition for it. Under the shotgun's shelf, laid a Desert Eagle pistol, and three boxes of .357 ammo. On a shelf above the shotgun, were several home made pipe bombs that Kenny had strapped some noise making equipment to it, and on a shelf above that where some med-kits.

Kenny loaded up only with what he needed, his shotgun, pistol, a pipe bomb, a med kit, and his camshaft.

"OK Jake, I'll be back in about 2 and a half hours. Hold the fort down while I'm gone." He said as he walked towards the front cast-iron door.

He slowly lifted the heavy bar that held the door closed, pulling it open, and dragged the bar out closing the door at the same time, followed by heaving the bar onto a second set of pegs that held it against the door.

"I gotta figure out something better than this someday." Kenny thought, and walked down the street towards a grocery store that was a city block away.

-2.5hours later-

Jacob was sound asleep on the couch next to the front door, only to be awaken by the heavy grinding of the bar being lifted, and the door pushed open.

"I'm baaaccckkk!" Kenny proclaimed as he walked in with grocery bags full of food closing the door behind him, "Surprisingly enough there was not a zombie around to stand in my way. This looks like it might be a nice day."

Kenny set the bags down on the kitchen counter, and rummaged through until he found some cans of cat-chow that he picked up. "Thought you might like this one Jake. It's BBQ pork in gravy." Kenny said as he read the label.

Jacob slowly walked into the kitchen sat down on the floor looked at Kenny and yawned once more.

"My goodness your lazy today." Kenny said looking down on the drowsy cat. "Well this should wake you up." Kenny said as he pulled open the lid of the cat food.

Instantly Jacob's ears point towards the sound followed by several short 'meows' from him. He kept his meowing going until Kenny had dumped the cat food into a small dish and set it on the floor next to a bowl of water.

"I also found some other stuff we might like" Kenny spoke as he rummaged through the bags, "Lets see, peanut butter cookies, gone in 60 seconds wide-screen, a bag of sugar, some cake mix..." He went on and on, to Jacob about the stuff he got.

The rest of the night went rather uneventfully as there was next to no activity outside today. The duo sat down later to enjoy dinner and a movie, unaware of what was about to happen...

A/N: let me know what you think about it, first time writing a L4D story. Also it's rated K+ for now, but it will change within the next chapter or 2

A/N2: fixed the formatting and some grammar problems (thanks xmodius for pointing it out)


	2. Oh Sh t

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 2: Oh Sh!t

Kenny woke up some time after the movie had finished playing, he looked down and picked the sleeping cat off his lap and set him on the cushion next to him. He got up and switch off the TV and DVD player, but what he heard next sent chills down his spine, as well as woke Jacob up, sobbing.

Jacob looked to Kenny, but the noise was coming from the back of the house. It was very faint but unmistakeable, it was the crying of a witch.

Kenny had never seen one before, only had he read about them on the survivor's BBS that was put in place after the internet crashed. All the BBS had to say on them was this:

"Witches: a mysterious type of special infected. These girls, while they may look frail and weak, are THE most dangerous infected. They are best identified by the sorrowing cry that they emit. No one knows why they cry but there is one thing for certain that is known about them, one swipe can incapacitate or KILL a human. They should be avoided at all costs, if avoidance is not viable. They should be shot, preferably with a shotgun to the head. If one is startled an encounter may be avoided by throwing a bag of sugar. the sweet smell seems to attract them, while also calming them. This is only a temporary maneuver, as the one who threw it will attract the witch after she has finished the bag."

"This is not gonna end well Jake." Kenny said glancing down to Jacob while he walked back to the armory to get his shotgun. He grabbed his trusty auto-shotgun, and glanced around the corner of the armory towards the back of the house. He could hear the sobbing witch, this time it was louder than before. Where ever she was, she was getting closer.

"I thought they only moved during the day." Kenny whispered to Jacob as he returned to the TV room.

The back door to the house was in the next room to the left of the TV. Peering around the door way to the dinning room, Kenny could see the witch hunched over with her back to the sliding glass door.

"Shit!" cursed Kenny, "She may still be outside but she's gonna attract more zombies here."

Carefully Kenny crouch-walked slowly towards the witch, but he had forgotten the metal tray that he had on the floor from an engine he was working on. His foot kicked the tray clear across the room and into the door, with an obnoxiously loud scrapping followed by a thunk.

"Oh fucking dammit!" Kenny yelled as he quickly jumped behind some boxes piled near the table.

He could hear the witch turned from sobbing to growling, Kenny peaked out only to be greeted by a pissed off witch standing in front of the door with her claws pressed against the glass as she peered into the house.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kenny franticly whispered to himself. "Now she knows someone's in here. She could break that door down without so much as a flick of her wrist. This is bullshit!"

He sat perfectly still while cursing up a storm as the witch started to settle down. Kenny sighed as he peeked out again, this time the witch had turned around and was facing the door as she sat in her spot and returned to her sobbing.

He glanced over to the kitchen and remembered the bags that he had on the counter that were full of candies that he found at the grocery store.

"Well, witches do seem to have a fondness for sugar. Maybe I could lure her away from here with some candy."

Slowly he crept while keeping to the shadows over to the kitchen counter. But unknown to Kenny, Jacob was slowly creeping over to the door where he sat down and placed a paw onto the glass, instantly the witch looked up from her sorrow.

Her white hair covering most of her face save for her left eye, that glowed a crimson red that was semi washed out by the moon light which seemed to glow against her gray skin.

As beautiful as she was Kenny was both curious and scared shitless at what may happen between Jacob the cat, and this witch.

She growled at Jacob from her side of the glass, seeming to tell him to get away. But Jacob only sat there watching her with his two cat eyes, purring. The witch started to half-stand up growling some more, spreading her claws in a defensive stance. Jacob only purred more and meowed a bit. By this time the witch started to scream at the cat, and was standing upright now.

Kenny knew that his cat was about to bear the wrath of this witch. In one quick move Kenny stanched a bag of sugar coated gummy worms, ran to the sliding door, opened it, kicked the witch back making her stumble a bit, tossed the opened bag as far as he could while closing the door and grabbing Jacob. He ran back to his hiding spot from where he could see the witch take off running towards the candies. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he held Jacob next to him, walking back to the bedroom with the cat in his arms. Unaware that the witch wasn't gone for good, and would return sooner than Kenny would have wanted.

A/N: wow chapter 2 already. once again, read, and review. let me know of any mistakes that might need fixin's.

Also i bumped the rating to M due to language.

A/N2: fixed the formatting and some grammar problems (thanks xmodius for pointing it out)


	3. I do what now?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 3: I Do What Now?

Unable to sleep Kenny decided it was time to log onto the survivor's BBS and see if he could get some help with his witch problem.

C:\telnet 221-342-8878

connecting...

…

…

connection established, awaiting response.

…

…

…

Login (blank to register): Skarrd

Password: ******

...

/############/

/Survivor's BBS/

/############/

Welcome to the survivor's BBS

assuming the infected havn't learned to use computers

you are now in communication with the last of the uninfected

options:

1. jump to threads

2. lastest news

3. infected wiki

4. report a new infected

5. exit

1

...

/#######/

/Threads/

/#######/

Choose a section

1. General discussion

2. Infected discussion

3. CEDA discussion

4. Main menu

2

…

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/################/

Choose a topic

1. Sticky: Thread rules (ADMIN)

2. Sticky: Infected FAQ (ADMIN)

3. Pwnd a smokey! (SmOkE_KillA)

4. I need some help here (rang3r)

5. survivor's 1. hunter 0 (P!tch H!tt3r)

6. this one time my buddy keith and I (3llis)

7. really? (zo3y)

8. Witch lovers unite! (I_ heart_witchez)

9. Options.

6

…

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/###########################/

/this one time my buddy keith and i/

/###########################/

5.1.10 4:32pm EST (2:32pm MST)

3llis: did I ever tell you guys about this one time my buddy keith and I found this blind hunter?

5.1.10 4:33pm EST (2:33pm MST)

N!ckster: ellis, this ain't the spot for this.

5.1.10 4:33pm EST (2:33pm MST)

3llis: aaww shit, man.

Options:

1. reply (thread closed)

2. go back

2

…

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/################/

Choose a topic

1. Sticky: Thread rules (ADMIN)

2. Sticky: Infected FAQ (ADMIN)

3. Pwnd a smokey! (SmOkE_KillA)

4. I need some help here (rang3r)

5. survivor's 1. hunter 0 (P!tch H!tt3r)

6. this one time my buddy keith and I (3llis)

7. really? (zo3y)

8. Witch lovers unite! (I_3_witchez)

9. Options.

9

...

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/################/

/Options/

/######/

Choose an option

1. next page

2. start a new thread

3. search

4. report a user

5. main menu

2

…

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/################/

/New thread/

/#########/

Title (exit to cancel):

So I had an encounter with a witch...

body (exit to cancel):

Hey guys, I had an encounter with a witch (first time seeing one alive). She snuck up next to my back door, and almost mauled my cat. I got her to run after a bag of candies, but I'm not sure she's gone for good. What should I do?

1. post it!

2. redo title

3. redo body

4. cancel it

1

…

taking you to thread

…

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/#############################/

/So I had an encounter with a witch.../

/#############################/

5.10.10 1:00am MST

Skarrd: Hey guys, I had an encounter with a witch (first time seeing one alive). She snuck up next to my back door, and almost mauled my cat. I got her to run after a bag of candies, but I'm not sure she's gone for good. What should I do?

5.10.10 3:12am EST (1:12am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: cr0wn the bitch! She's a witch, just shotgun her to the head and be done with her.

5.10.10 3:12am EST (1:12am MST)

zo3y: Francis shut up. Don't worry Skarrd, she's probably gone for good.

5.10.10 1:14am MST

Skarrd: Thanks guys, maybe now I can get some sleep.

5.10.10 3:12am EST (1:15am MST)

Bill: Don't get your hopes up too far. She may have brought some friends of her's with her. Make sure you secure your place before you get too comfy. zo3y I wouldn't be so sure of that, she may come back looking for more sugar.

5.10.10 1:16am MST

Skarrd: uuhhh guy's she's back, not really sobbing this time (at least not as much, more of a wimper now). But she's standing in front of my window starting at me, with her claws on the window. This wouldn't be a problem, except my guns are in a different room, and the kitchen is at the other end of the house.

5.10.10 3:16am EST (1:16am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: it's been nice knowin' ya.

5.10.10 3:16am EST (1:16am MST)

zo3y: uughh francis... Skarrd, back away slowly. She may not be startled yet, if you can get you gun. You may need to shoot her. :'(

5.10.10 1:16am MST

Skarrd: ok zoey, i'll try that and let you guys know what happens.

Skarrd logged out 1:16am MST (reason: user terminated connection)

A/N: so yeah this is a glimse of the survivor's BBS. Good old fashioned dos interface. Seems to be a rather interesting way for the protagonist to communicate with the other survivors. I didn't put the options on the last thread because it would have taken too long to type in going through every option to reply in the thread.


	4. Kill Her, Or Shelter Her?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 4:Kill Her, Or Shelter her?

Kenny slowly, but calmly turned the monitor off for his computer he looked to his right and could see the witch standing outside his bedroom window, claws pressed against the glass as she was staring inside looking at him. He soon locked eyes with the witch, causing her to start whimpering. She just stood there whimpering and giving Kenny the saddest look she could possibly give. Kenny on the other hand, was scared stiff, again. That witch could break through the window and kill him in one swift motion, but yet, she seemed to be standing there, as if she was asking for more candy, politely for that matter. Kenny being rather confused at this point, looked over to his bed noticing that Jacob the cat was fast asleep, not the one bit fazed by the events unfolding.

Slowly Kenny got up from his chair without taking his sight off from the witch for fear that she may attack the moment Kenny wasn't looking. He started to walk out of the room and could hear the witch beginning to cry more loudly, as if she was wanting him to come back. Ignoring this he ran towards the armory as soon as he was out of the witch's vision. Grabbing his shotgun, Kenny bolted back to the kitchen to grab some more candy in case he would need to distract the witch again.

He really didn't want to kill the witch. Maybe it was her crying that made her seem more human, or maybe it was a secret crush Kenny didn't realize he harbored for her. None the less, he knew she was dangerous and he needed to be prepared for anything that could happen.

After grabbing a bag of candy, Kenny slowly made his way to back to the bedroom. Crouching outside the door way to the bedroom, he could hear the witch's whimpering had returned to her sobbing once again.

This caused a major dilemma for him, attempt to take her in, protect her, and see if there is any actual humanity left in her, or shoot her, and be rid of the impending danger. It was a tough choice for Kenny to make, as he peered into the room, and saw Jacob still fast a sleep on the bed, and the witch sitting by the window crying. Kenny came to the conclusion that he should act quickly, and attempt both options.

He stood up and quietly walked over to the window, holding the gun to his side trying to look non-aggressive. Once he got to the window, the witch noticed him and looked up, starting to growl, but quickly stopped as she saw the bag of candy Kenny was holding. Kenny held the shotgun in front of him to get the witch's attention, causing her to growl once more. Noticing this Kenny gently set the gun on his bed beside the window, causing the witch to settle down. Slowly without making any sudden movements Kenny began unlatching the locks on the window.

"This is so stupid. What the fuck are you thinking Kenny, she a witch..." Kenny thought to himself. The witch began to stand up as the last lock was unlatched, he slowly cracked the window open just a little bit, enough to be able to talk to the witch, but not enough for her to get her hand in.

"Look miss, eer uuhm, witch... I don't want to hurt you. Do you understand me?" Kenny spoke, the witch whimpering a little looked at Kenny with her crimson eyes and slowly, although hesitantly, nodded her head. "Ok, i'm going to open the window more and let you in. But if you try to attack me I WILL kill you. Understand?" Kenny responded, the witch simply stood there quiet this time. By now Jacob and rolled over onto his back, and was watching the events unfold.

Kenny slowly opened the window enough for the witch to climb in, she hesitated a little at first, as if she didn't know if she should freak out and attack, run away, or trust Kenny and come in. He held out his hand to the young witch, "It's alright, you can come in." He said, smiling a little.

Kenny's mind was yelling at him, his gut was running around in circles, and his heart racing and freaking out. Every part of Kenny was telling him to slam the window shut, or shoot her. Kenny just shook it off, still holding his hand out, as the witch slowly reached out to grab his hand trying to be careful not to slice it off. Kenny held onto her hand as he helped her up into his room, closing the window behind him.

Her hand was cold and clammy, which wasn't unusual as it was oddly cold for early summer. "Come, lets get you warmed up." Kenny said noticing that the witch was shivering as she walked with him.

He lead her into the dining room next to a fire place and sat her down near it giving her the bag of candy, opening it for her. As she sat enjoying the sugary sweets, Kenny placed some pre-cut wood logs in the fire place, walked over to the kitchen's bar he grabbed a lighter and some torn pieces of paper. He returned to the fire place and soon had a starter fire going, as he then closed the ember grate. Kenny walked over to a couch that was near the fireplace, picked up a blanket, and sat down.

The witch, finishing her candy, licked the last bit of the sugar off her lips. She looked over and noticed Kenny was sitting on the couch with a blanket on him. Slowly she got up, walked over, and sat down on the cushion next to Kenny, still shivering from the cold but not nearly as much now thanks to the warm fire.

Kenny, half-asleep now, pulled the blanket off himself and wrapped it over the witch who was now lying down with her head on Kenny's lap and was fast asleep. For once was no longer crying.

"What have I gotten my self into." Kenny thought as he dozed off to sleep with the witch.

A/N: wow another chapter, I seem to be writing these up fast 0_o. Read/review. Who knows what's gonna happen to Kenny now that he let a witch into his safe house...

A/N2: fixed the formatting and some grammar problems (thanks xmodius for pointing it out)


	5. Happiness In An Apocalypse

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 5: Happiness In An Apocalypse.

_Warning: this chapter contains lemon. Reader's discretion is advised._

The next morning was ushered in by a warm flood of sunlight that filled in through the dining room windows, slowly working it's way up over the couch that the two occupants were sleeping on. Slowly Kenny began to wake up and stretch from his awkward position on the couch.

"Ugghh, how'd I fall a sleep out here." Kenny groaned, about to get up when he felt something resting on his lap. "Hehe, Jake must be sleeping on my lap." He thought, still groggy from his slumber, he hadn't opened his eyes yet to the occupant on his lap. He plopped his hands onto his lap to pick the occupant up, but was soon dumbfounded by what his hands felt. "Hhmm, this is odd," He thought "Jake is furry, but yet I feel... skin."

He looked down and opened his eyes to not a sleeping cat, but a sleeping witch. "What the-" Kenny half whispered, slowly recalling the events that took place last night. "Oh, right, that witch. Yeah, well this'll certainly be an interesting day." Kenny thought, as he felt the witch begin to stir.

She rolled over and looked up at Kenny's confused/terrified face and simply smiled at him, gazing into his blue/green eyes with her crimson eyes, letting her silvery white hair lay flat against Kenny's lap, her gray skin glowing in the warm sunlight only being covered by her torn and tattered tank top and panties.

"Well for being the most dangerous infected, she's kinda hot." Kenny thought to him self, "she's a little messy, but that's probably from living outside. She must not have had much contact with other infected since she doesn't looked like she's been mauled several times, like the other dead witches i've seen." Kenny pondered, the witch still smiling and gazing up at Kenny.

He looked down the witch's body and noticed a smokey colored ball of furry curled up next to her stomach and the blanket tossed onto the floor.

"Hehe, well Jake seems to have found a warm spot." Kenny whispered and looked down to the witch "Well miss, do you have a name?" He asked.

The witch only gave him a confused look, she opened her mouth trying to speak but only made scratchy soft growling noises. She kept trying to talk slowly getting more frustrated as she was only able to make scratchy growling, or dry raspy coughs.

"Easy now." Kenny gently spoke, "don't try too hard right now. Hold on, let me get you something." He gently helped the witch sit up and then walked over to the kitchen.

The witch couldn't quite see what Kenny was doing but could hear some glasses clinking followed by the trickling sound of water being poured into them. Kenny returned and sat down next to her on the couch holding two glasses of water.

"Here, drink this." he spoke, handing her one of the glasses

But the witch seemed slightly confused with what Kenny wanted her to do, looking to the glass then back to Kenny.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to hold a glass?" Kenny asked noticing the dumbfounded look the witch was giving him. "Here let me help you."

He set down his glass on the corner table next to the couch and scooted closer to the witch as he gently held her hands to cup the glass. Lifting the glass, he tilted it slightly when it touched her lips allowing the cool liquid to enter her mouth.

She flinched slightly as if surprised by the sensation of the water, but as if a switch was flipped, she grabbed the glass firmly and began hastily chugging the water. She chugged the water so fast that she began to cough as she neared the last bit of the liquid, while spilling some of it onto Jacob who was on her lap causing him to jump off and run down the hall.

"Wow you must have been thirsty." Kenny laughed as he watched Jacob tear off down the hall.

The witch cradled the glass as she closed her eyes catching her breath allowing to cool water to filter into every part of her body, slowly tilting her head towards Kenny and quietly whispered a very soft "thank you." to Kenny.

Smiling at this Kenny gently pulled the empty glass from her grasp and replaced it with the filled one he had on the edge table, she chugged that one down as well but at a slower pace this time.

Once she had finished, Kenny gently took the glass and set it next to the other one on the table.

"So miss, do you think you might be able to tell me your name?" Kenny asked again, this time the witch looked down at her hands, then back to Kenny.

"M...my name?" she spoke, her voice still a little raspy, "I... I... My name.. it's.. i-it's.." She struggled, trying her hardest to remember her name. "It's E-...Ellen.. My name is Ellen." she stammered.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ellen, it's nice to meet you, my name is Kenny." The couple sat for a moment and simply looked at each other.

"This witch must have not been infected for long to be able to recall her humanity somewhat." Kenny thought to himself, looking over the witch he realized that she could use a shower and some fresh clothes.

"Come on Ellen." He began standing up, "let's get you cleaned up and some fresh clothes, I think may have some in the master bedroom."

She smiled and nodded her head, as He held her hand carefully and helped her to her feet as they walked to a room in the house that He had not used in months.

Kenny lead Ellen back into the master bedroom, having to slightly force the door open as he hadn't even used it in several months. He preferred to sleep in the smaller bedroom that was near the armory rather than this one which was towards the back of the house. As Kenny lead her into the room he dusted off a small spot on the king sized bed.

"Why don't you have a seat here while I look and see if I have any clothes that may fit you." Kenny said as he helped her up onto the bed, and walked into the closet.

Switching on the light he scanned the seemingly never ending rows of clothing, searching through them to see if he could find any that would fit her. "Well most of these clothes look like they'd fit me, hhmmm." He thought while he glanced back towards the door he noticed a shelf that held a roll of measuring tape, giving him an idea. "Hey Ellen, stand up for a sec." He called out as he left the closet holding the measuring tape.

The frail witch stood up as He held the tape and measured her height, "Hmm, 5'2", kinda short but I think I may have seen something that'll fit." Kenny said while receiving an annoyed look from Ellen when he made a comment about her being short. "Sorry, I guess it's been quite a while since i've had someone to talk to in person. Perhaps a better term for your stature would be to say, your petite." He said smiling when Ellen giggled a little at being described as petite. "ok i'll be right back." He replied after finishing his measurements, and returned to the closet.

He scanned the rows of clothing until he came upon a section that was filled with women's clothing. "How did I not know about this area." Kenny thought.

He sifted through the clothing articles skipping through some night gowns, formal dresses, and finally coming upon some more casual looking t-shirts and pants. He picked up some that looked like they may fit her.

Returning to the bed, he set a small stack of clothes upon it, Ellen was simply infatuated with the clothes, almost as if she had never seen so many different styles and colors in one place. As she looked at the clothes, Kenny walked over to the bathroom to get the shower started, testing the water with his hand to check the temperature. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he turned to Ellen who had stood up and was already walking over to Kenny.

"Ok Elle, the shower should be ready now, there's a wash cloth and some soap I found in there." He said walking back over towards her and showered her to the shower.

However Kenny noticed once again the confused look on her face. "You.. You don't know how to wash your self, do you?" He asked. Ellen simply responded by looking down on the floor and shook her head. "It's ok," He said holding onto her shoulders. "I'll help you, if you want." her demeanor instantly perked up as she looked up to his gentle face, and nodded.

Kenny walked behind Ellen and held her hand in the stream of water, causing her to jump a little at the new sensation, but she quickly became fascinated with the ever constant flow of water.

"How does the water feel?" He asked seeing her smile as she experienced the water flowing over her claws, down her hand and dribble off her arm. "Well now here's the other thing." Kenny began gaining her attention, he started to feel slightly embarrassed, like as if he felt he was taking advantage of this girl. "If your going to take a shower, i'll need to take your clothes off."

Ellen quickly pulled her hand back in from the shower, and placed it over her chest feeling the tattered clothing. She turned around to face Kenny, as she did she looked into his eyes and tore her top off with one swift flick of her claws.

"As long as you are with me, I'm not ashamed to be naked in your presence." She spoke while pressing her self against him, "And from what I can tell, your not all that ashamed either." She wrapped one arm behind Kenny's back to feel his shoulders, as her other hand moved down to his pants to feel his growing manhood.

"This feels so wrong." Kenny thought trying to brush aside the pleasing sensations of the witch pressed against his body.

"You don't realize how much I've been longing for this." Ellen whispered to Kenny as she noticed his distress. "I may be infected, but I'm not contagious, that much I know for certain." She continued as she pulled Kenny down so she could whisper into his ear. "I want this Kenny, and I have a feeling that deep down, you want it just as badly as I do." she finished as she drew out the last word and lightly kissed Kenny on his ear.

He reached down to embrace this gray goddess, as he passionately kissed her on the lips, pulling away after what seemed like an eternity "You don't know how right you are." Kenny whispered to her "I can't remember the last time I've been with a woman, much less in her presence." Kenny stood upright as the witch moved her hand to his chest and tore his t-shirt off revealing his muscular body, seductively biting her lip as her hand felt their way all over Kenny's chest, taking in what he felt like as it moved down towards his pants stopping when Kenny's hands had found there way under her hands,

"Don't want to kill the mood sweety" He whispered to her "But I think i'd like to keep my pants un-torn." He said as he loosened his belt, allowing both his pants and boxers to fall to the floor, she moaned slightly at the sight of Kenny's manhood standing at attention. Before she could investigate him more his hands moved down her body caressing every part of her until he reached her panties, of which he slid off with out hesitation, exposing the now naked witch to him.

She gasped slightly feeling the cool air on her body as she leaned in closer to kiss Kenny's chest, slowly working her way down. But before she could reach his manhood she was quickly picked up by his strong hands and held against him bringing her head level with his.

He stared at her passionately as they kissed again while Kenny walked into the shower with her, soaking them both with the warm water. Ellen moaned once more closing her eyes as Kenny lowered her slightly with her back pressed to the wall, she could feel Kenny's penis pressing against her womanhood. She began to rub herself on him moaning ever more with each motion she could manage, she opened her eyes looking up to Kenny.

Through her moans she said, "I want you."

Kenny smiled as he laid down on the large floor of the shower and kneeling her down bringing her pussy just inches from him. He pulled her head down to embrace her in on more kiss as he gently pulled her over him cause her to whimper with both pain and pleasure at the same time.

She gazed into his eye's in both an submissive and loving way, reiterating her want for him. Kenny began to gently rock her back and forth slowly sliding him self deeper and deeper into her, she was moaning in pleasure constantly now growing louder and louder as Kenny went deeper into her. She began to whimper more as he was driving him self in full thrust all the way into her, they both knew they where nearing climax, Ellen slightly faster than Kenny as she started screaming in pleasure from her climax.

Kenny, still grunting, had some ways to go before his climax. Thinking quickly he switched positions with Ellen, with her now on her back, Kenny was able to go slightly deeper than before now. Ellen was moaning and whimpering now from her first orgasm. Filled with intense feelings of pleasure as she could feel a second one coming. She was moaning loudly now matching Kenny's grunts in both speed and rhythm, as they where both about to reach climax together.

"I want you to come in me," she whimpered through her ecstasy.

"As you wish my love," ushering a final hard thrust and grunt from Kenny as he climax into his witch lover while she began to orgasm again on him starting to squirt this time. The couple lay in the shower panting from their intense passion together, holding each other in their arms.

"Where have you been my whole life." Kenny whispered to her.

"Looking for you I would say." Ellen replied as she kissed Kenny one more time on the lips. The couple remained there for what seemed like an eternity, soon though he sat up and helped his now clean lover out of the shower as they helped to dry each other off carrying her over to the bed from which he had stacked several possible clothing articles from which she could try on and see if they fit...

A/N: Yes I know, it's got lemon. But honestly I felt as though it was appropriate as the two quickly began to feel deep emotions from each other. You got to remember, Kenny here, has only had his cat to keep him company for the past 4 months. This would be the first time in quite a while that a girl would be in his presence. Even if she is a witch, she's regained some of her humanity.

A/N2: also I will clarify some more things about Kenny's safe house as far as how it seems he's living as though there never was an apocalypse, save for needing to gather food, supplies, and his witch lover, in the coming chapters :p

A/N3: fixed the formatting and some grammar problems (thanks xmodius for pointing it out)


	6. Together Forever

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 6: Together Forever.

Ellen laid back on the King size bed, letting her hair lay flat against the bed sheets as she looked over to Kenny while he was putting his pants on. She simply smiled knowing that now she'd never have to be alone ever again. Once he had finished putting his pants on Kenny turned to Ellen as he picked up some of the clothes that were set on the bed.

"Try this one on sweety, I think you might like it." Kenny said as he handed her a ruby colored top. "and here's some pants I found that you'll like." He finished handing her a pair of dark blue jeans.

Ellen only looked at the clothes in her arms, and down to her claws, then up to Kenny "I think I may need some help with these."

"Sure I'll help you." Kenny said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek picking up the shirt motioning for her to fold her claws to a point and raise her arms. She did so and was quickly and carefully covered in the shirt. The two smiled at each other as Kenny helped her into the pants.

Ellen standing up and walking around in her new outfit. Giggling happily twirling around letting her hair flutter around eventually coming to a stop. Her hair wrapped around to one side of her head and flowed down her chest as she stood looking to Kenny who was in awe of her beauty, she smiled and walked back over to him. "I love the outfit! But, it feels like it's missing something." She said holding on to her breasts.

Kenny snapped his fingers "AH! How could I have forgotten about that." He said disappearing back into the closet returning shortly holding several lace garments placing them upon the bed. "I think these are what you are thinking of." He said holding up a black lace bra and then set it back down helping Ellen out of her clothes.

She went through a couple of different bras before she found ones that fit her C cups perfectly. She looked to Kenny noticing his boxers and looked down at her self, then back to Kenny. "Shouldn't I have something down there as well?" Kenny smirked and held some black lace panties for her, she stepped into them and pulled them up, smiling at the new feeling and with how she looked as she stepped in front of a mirror and giggled softly to her self as she turned back towards Kenny and leaned against the arch way into the bathroom, looking to him seductively. "You like what you see?"

Kenny just nodded his head and walked up to kiss her. "I'm still sore from earlier. Maybe some time later tonight." He whispered into her ear kissing it softly as he lead her back to the bed and helped her into her clothes.

The two walked out of the master bedroom and into the dining room, Ellen sat down at the table while Kenny went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two. Jacob quickly walked into the kitchen sat down next to Kenny meowing at him constantly, begging for scraps of the bacon he was cooking eventually getting a small burnt piece.

They enjoyed a tasteful breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and some orange juice he had. afterward Kenny walked her through the house gave her a formal tour of the place.

"This place is amazing!" Ellen stated in awe, "But how do you keep from getting over run by the horde?" Kenny showed her to a book case in the living room, and pulled on a book followed by a latching sound as the book case slid to the side showing a computer terminal.

"I've got an electric fence that surrounds the place, along with seismic sensors. Remember even though there is a zombie apocalypse outside, the utilities are still functional. I can only keep the fence powered for about 8 or so hours so I only switch it on at night or when the seismic sensors register something coming, you must have snuck in before I switched them on." Kenny then lead her over to the couch, "Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you why you where crying?"

Ellen sat down on the cushion next to him and shyly looked down to her claws, sniffling a little trying to hold back some tears. "I can't quite remember very well, but when I turned I remember waking up in what was once my house." She began trying her best not to cry, "There were claw marks and blood every where, I looked around and saw my husband." She began to sob now burying her head in Kenny's shoulder, "He was sliced in half along with my newborn son in his arms. I ran out horrified as I looked at my claws covered in blood, their blood. I ran until I couldn't run any more. Then I sat there, sobbing over what lost and what I had become." She cried looking up to Kenny

"But why did you growl at Jacob and me?" He asked wiping away her tears. "Surely you would have been able to tell the difference between me and the infected?"

"I thought you where going to kill me, every time someone would see me they would yell out 'WITCH' and start shooting at me, I just wanted to be left alone to cry. It wasn't until you threw that bag of candy that I felt you wouldn't kill me. After I had finished it I came looking back for you and found you on your computer. When you let me in and sheltered me I knew I had found someone who would protect me." She dried her eyes and sat up looking into Kenny's eyes, "When I saw how much you wanted to help me, I knew deep in my heart the kindness you had, the pain began faded away and I was happy again." she leaned up and kissed Kenny, wrapping her arms around him, "I want to be with you forever."

Kenny leaned his head over resting it on her's as they held each other. Shortly after he sat up and looked over to her "I forgot there was something I needed to do. Come I want to show you what I was doing on the computer." Kenny said as he lead her into his room and sat her down on the bed as Jacob jumped up and nuzzled himself in her lap. He turned the monitor to the computer on and logged onto the survivor BBS.

/#######/

/Threads/

/################/

/Infection discussion/

/#############################/

/So I had an encounter with a witch.../

/#############################/

...

5.10.10 1:16am MST

Skarrd: uuhhh guy's she's back, not really sobbing this time (at least not as much, more of a wimper now). But she's standing in front of my window starting at me, with her claws on the window. This wouldn't be a problem, except my guns are in a different room, and the kitchen is at the other end of the house.

5.10.10 3:16am EST (1:16am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: it's been nice knowin' ya.

5.10.10 3:16am EST (1:16am MST)

zo3y: uughh francis... Skarrd, back away slowly. She may not be startled yet, if you can get you gun. You may need to shoot her. :'(

5.10.10 1:16am MST

Skarrd: ok zoey, i'll try that and let you guys know what happens.

Skarrd logged out 1:16am MST (reason: user terminated connection)

5.10.10 8:22am EST (6:22am MST)

zo3y: anyone hear from skarrd? I hope he's alright.

5.10.10 8:23am EST (6:23am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: I bet he got mauled by that witch, I hate witches.

5.10.10 8:30am EST (6:30am MST)

zo3y: damnit francis will you shut up about him getting mauled. He's a smart kid i'm sure he figured something out.

5.10.10 8:50am EST (6:30am MST)

3llis: well chalk one more up to that list of hatin'

5.10.10 8:13am MST

Skarrd: Well guy's i'm still alive, but you'll never guess what happened... let's just say, there's one more in the safe house now ;)

5.10.10 10:13am EST (8:13am MST)

Bill: Tell me your horseshittin' us. Tell me you did not let a witch into your house?

5.10.10 10:13am EST (8:13am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: well zoey what do you got to say about this 'smart kid' now?

5.10.10 10:13am EST (8:13am MST)

zo3y: I still stand by my statement francis.

5.10.10 8:14am MST

Skarrd: thanks zoey. Don't worry about her bill, while yes she's infected, she can talk (and do more than that, giggity), I don't think she's been infected for long. She seems as if she may be half immune (if that's possible). Perhaps I should let her talk to you guys.

Kenny looked over to her motioning for her to come and sit on his lap as he turned a second monitor on that was hooked to an older computer. "Do you want to chat with my friends?" He asked, Ellen nodding in an enthusiastic manner.

He logged the second computer to the BBS, helping Ellen setup an account of her own, and directed her to the thread he was in after showing her how to work the system.

5.10.10 8:15am MST

xXxwitchxXx: hi guys.

5.10.10 10:15am EST (8:15am MST)

I_H8_Zombys: 0_o

5.10.10 10:15am EST (8:15am MST)

zo3y: hi there, miss witch ;)

5.10.10 10:15am EST (8:15am MST)

Bill: well miss, it's a pleasure to meet you.

5.10.10 10:16am EST (8:16am MST)

3llis: howdy.

5.10.10 10:16am EST (8:16am MST)

xXxwitchxXx: so Kenny this is what you were doing when I came back

5.10.10 10:17am EST (8:17am MST)

Skarrd: yeah you sorta freaked me out at that time.

The two starred into each others eyes knowing they would happily be together forever.

4 months had gone by quickly. The two were very much in love with each other, Ellen would stay at the house while Kenny went for supplies. Kenny had found a radio they could use to keep in contact with while they where separated. One day in particular came as a joyous surprise in the morning as Ellen rolled over in the king bed, gazed into Kenny's gentle eyes and said "Honey, I'm pregnant."

A/N: yay another one, hope ya'll like it.

A/N2: also forgot to mention that this isn't the last chapter, there will be one more.

A/N3: fixed the formatting and some grammar problems (thanks xmodius for pointing it out)


	7. I'm Sorry My Love

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry My Love.

A month had passed since Ellen's wondrous news came to be. Kenny was somewhat worried about having a child in this world, but was overjoyed at Ellen's bliss.

"Ellen, I've been thinking." Kenny remarked as the two where eating breakfast that morning. "We never did actually get married." He stated as he leaned over the table and held her hand.

"Well you never did propose to me." She stated rather matter of factually. She smiled and gazed into Kenny's eyes subtly asking him to do so.

"I think I can fix that." He said as he stood up, still holding her hand as he knelt down in front of Ellen, "Ellen, if you can find it in the kindness of your heart. Will you marry me?" He kissed her hand and placed his other hand over it.

"YES!" Ellen cried, "Yes I will marry you, you silly goof." She laughed as Kenny picked her up twirling her blissfully.

"I knew you would, squirt. There's also one other thing I was going to ask you." He stated setting her down. "I want us to move to the quarantine zone with the other survivors. I want our child to grow up around other people in a safe place."

Ellen's demeanor changed to a look of worry, "How would we get there? We are on the west coast, and they are in the east. It would take us months to get there."

"Oh I have my ways." Kenny said as he pulled a laptop out from a sack resting on the couch near the fireplace.

He opened the laptop to a bulletin he was about to post, but had held off giving the confirmation.

/#######/

/Threads/

/###############/

/General discussion/

/###############/

/New thread/

/#########/

Title (exit to cancel):

We're getting married, and wanting to move.

body (exit to cancel):

So Ellen (xXxwitchxXx) and I decided that we are finally going to officially get married and are wanting to move to the quarantine zone. Is there anyway a transport could be sent out to get us?

1. post it!

2. redo title

3. redo body

4. cancel it

Ellen looked to Kenny and smiled "You've got everything planned for don't ya." She giggled as she reached down and tapped the '1' key, submitting the new thread.

Soon the thread was filled with replies from all the other survivors congratulating them, and a few military personnel offering to fly out and pick them up. Ellen and Kenny couldn't be happier, in a week they were gonna be picked up and taken to sanctuary.

-one week later-

The couple had spent the morning packing, making sure that everything they wanted to take with them was checked. Kenny also had to make sure that Jacob's stuff was packed as well, this place was no place for a cat to live alone.

Ellen softly hummed to her self, rubbing her belly, as she walked back into the closet to gather some more clothes. Her bliss was cut short as an alarm went off, sounding a seismic disturbance. She ran out to the living room to see Kenny standing in front of the security terminal, panicking.

"Ellen move we need to-" Kenny yelled as he ran towards her but was cut off as a tank burst it's way through the wall, knocking both of them to the ground and Ellen unconscious.

He swiftly pulled his pistol out and blasted the tank. Enraging the beast as it turned it's attention towards him. "C'mon!" Kenny taunted, tossing the empty pistol aside and pulled his camshaft from behind the couch.

The tank roared as it swung a large pole at Kenny, hitting him squarely in the chest knocking him down. It pounded it's chest triumphantly only to be cut short by a sharp pain in it's back from the camshaft's sprocket embedding it's self in him.

Kenny yanked his weapon out and swung again with all his might, slicing into the tank's side, causing it to yell in pain. "Who's the bitch now huh?" Kenny taunted, as he dodged the tank's mighty arm from slamming him.

The tank now pissed off, sunk it's hands into the ground and yanked up a slab of concrete. He held it high over his head and laughed.

"Oh shit!" Kenny said holding the camshaft above his head hoping to brace it against the crushing blow he was about to receive.

The tank brought the slab down with all his might roaring like the hulk.

Kenny quickly jumped out of the way ditching the camshaft to give the tank something to think it won. He grabbed his pistol and reloaded it, as he jumped on top of the slab aiming the pistol into the tank's eye. "Smash this." He stated, as the tank gave him a dumbfounded look before having a bullet pass through it's skull.

The tank stammered out of the house clutching it's head as it wandered around outside before falling to the ground dead.

Kenny pulled a first aid kit from a shelf under the computer to bandage himself up. Once finished he grabbed his shotgun, and ran to Ellen's side.

The security computer began registering several more seismic readings. An error code for the electric fence popped up detecting an open circuit and was unable to completely electrify it.

"Oh shit." Kenny cursed at the warnings as he knelt down trying to wake Ellen.

"Ellen w-... tta mo-.... ELLEN!" He panicked shaking Ellen trying to get her to wake up. "Tank-... roke through fen.... tta get outta..ere." Ellen was still unconscious, and wasn't even responding to him.

"DAMN IT!" Kenny cursed, as he set her down and ran over to the computer, it was registering 2 tanks and a charger had broken their way past the electric fence and were charging towards the house with hundreds of infected behind them.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Ellen." Kenny lamented as he grabbed an adrenaline shot and thrusted it into her chest.

"GRAAAAHHHHFUCK THAT HURT!" She screamed jumping off the floor knocking Kenny off his feet at the same time.

"Ellen, we gotta move!" Kenny ordered struggling to get up, clutching his side as he grunted painfully.

"My God what happened to you?" Ellen shrieked, quickly drying her self off, horrified by his injuries.

Kenny had gauze wrapped around his chest, arms, and his lowered left leg, all stained with red splotches of blood that had been soaking through.

"Tank" Kenny panted, his legs starting to shake unable to hold him up any longer, "Tank, broke through the fence, he's dead... but there are more coming."

He fell to the ground beginning to lose consciousness from his injuries.

"KENNY!" she screamed running to hold Kenny. "Kenny speak to me, KENNY!" She panicked not knowing what to do.

"Adrenaline, glass case, on the wall." Kenny coughed as he grabbed his chest in pain. He weakly raised his free arm to point towards a case mounted on the wall by the doorway to the dining room.

Ellen quickly ran over to the case, fumbling with the latch trying her best to open it. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" she cursed her claws unable to grasp the latch to open it. "Shit this is gonna hurt." She thought grabbing a towel wrapping it around her elbow.

She rammed her elbow into the glass shattering it, knocking several syringes to the ground.

"FUCK!" she howled in pain as several jagged pieces of glass pierced through the towel and into her arm.

She grabbed her arm falling to the ground crying softly, clutching her arm trying her best to block the pain as blood seeped through the fabric and dotted the ground. Gripping the towel Ellen bit down on her lip and tore it off along with bits of her skin as the glass came off with the fabric. She fumbled a bit through the debris, her hand shaking from the pain, soon finding an unbroken vial, picking it up while running back Kenny.

"Ok what do I do now." She asked him, but he was completely passed out. She nudged Kenny a bit trying to wake him up but to no avail. She bent down to shake him she toppled over as the ground began to shake.

"NO!" She panicked, quickly looking to the adrenaline pulling the cap off. "Here goes nothing." Ellen drove the needle into his chest and rammed the plunger down.

"FFFFUUU!" Kenny screamed the adrenaline quickly waking him up. "Fuck what's happening?" He asked holding on to her.

"They're coming!" Ellen panicked, "Tanks are coming, and the fence is broken, we gotta move!"

"Shit where's Jake?" He questioned as he pulled some extra gauze from his pocket and tended to Ellen's injured arm.

"No time Kenny, he'll be fine on his own." Ellen franticly spoke as she pulled on Kenny's arm pulling him up.

Just as they began to run down the hall, a tank burst through the wall in front of them roaring. Kenny swung his shot gun up and began to fire but hit only the walls around the tank. The tank only became enraged as he ran towards the two slamming himself into Kenny and ramming him through the wall into the side yard.

"SHIT!" Ellen screamed as she tore off running towards the tank clawing her way through the common infected in her way. She sprinted towards the behemoth and ran up his back sinking her claws into the tank's back causing him to roar even more.

The tank thrashed about as Ellen slashed into his back leaving blood soaked gashes down into the bone. Now the tank was roaring more as he dropped Kenny and attempted to slam himself on his back.

Ellen jumped off just as the tank fell backwards, and landed upon his chest quickly driving her claws into his skull. The tank roared in gurgling pain as Ellen clenched her hand and yanked his brain out.

She stepped off the now lifeless tank, and ran over to Kenny, helping him back up. But the two had little time for peace.

A charger howled as it plowed into Ellen slamming her against a wall quickly bashing her into the ground.

"ELLEN!" Kenny yelled pulling his shotgun up running to her aide. He squinting trying to get his vision to clear enough for his shot to line up, eventually pulling the trigger right into it's spine.

The charger fell to the ground as his legs became limp. It howled in pain as it tried to roll over and swat at him. However he was cut short as a set of claws swiftly decapitated the charger.

"Ellen you alright?" Kenny asked as Ellen ran to his side to keep him from falling over as the adrenaline was slowly wearing off.

"I think I'll be alright." She smiled as the two limped back towards the house. However the two were stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a second tank roar in anguish. Kenny turned around and blasted his shotgun towards the charging tank. But his aim was so far off he couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn if it was right in front of him.

The tank slammed into the two separating them. He began moving towards Kenny noticing him laying helpless, a perfect target for smashing. Suddenly the tank stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a witch standing up as she shrieked.

Ellen screamed as she bolted towards the tank with her arms spread out ready for a killing blow. She leaped into the air attempting to land on the tank's back but was cut short as a massive hand swatted her out of the sky. She went sprawling across the ground, slowly getting up glaring at the tank.

The tank pounded it's chest triumphantly and ran towards the witch roaring as he brought his fists down upon her, pounding her into the ground.

Kenny struggled to get up as he could hear her pained screams over the tanks roars. "C'mon Kenny, get your ass up and save her!" He grunted, summoning every last ounce of strength to get him moving. "DIE ASSHOLE!" Kenny roared as he barreled towards the tank, shotgun in hand and ready.

Kenny jumped towards the tank's head only to be slammed to the ground by the his massive arms, knocking the shotgun out of his hand. The tank now satisfied with Kenny returned his attention to the witch as he towered over her. "Tank, smash, witch!" It grunted as it grabbed the poor witch and tossed her into the air.

"Kenny! HELP ME!" She screamed as she flew high up into the air.

"ELLEN!" Kenny screamed, horrified as he watched the tank carelessly toss her up into the air. He quickly rolled over and grabbed his shotgun. He ran and slid between the oblivious tank's legs, shoving the shotgun into it's mouth blasting it's skull to pieces. He stood up and bolted towards Ellen as she screamed on her way back down. He was horrified as he watched, helplessly as she fell deep inside a pile of broken and twisted metal.

"KENNY!" She screamed as she came falling down into the ruins.

"ELLEN!" He cried blood spraying out from his mouth. Time seemed to come to a halt as Kenny flew over anything in his way, tossing a pipe bomb to take care of the horde while praying that Ellen would be alright. "Ellen, I'm sorry." Kenny lamented as he approached the ruins and ran to her side.

"Kenny." She weakly replied opening her eye's to see him sitting over her. "Kenny are the tanks gone."

"Yes Ellen they are gone." He said kneeling down to her.

"Kenny, I can't feel my leg." She calmly questioned, blood dripping from her mouth.

"It's gonna be alright sweety." Kenny choked, glancing down from her head, he could see several jagged pieces of metal jutting from her, covered in blood.

"Kenny, why am I so cold." she asked weakly coughing blood from her mouth.

"It's just the wind sweety, you'll be fine." Kenny's voice cracked as a tear fell from him landing on her cheek.

She looked up to him her vision blurry, "Honey, are you crying?"

"It's just the rain, never mind it." He coughed harshly spiting up blood as thunder storm began to roll in.

"Kenny, I- I can't see anymore." Her voice becoming labored.

"Just close your eye's Elle, you need some rest. You'll be fine, and so will our child." More tears running from his eye's as he placed his hand on her cheek and then on her stomach.

"I l-l-love yo-" she gasped as her life escaped her, leaving her body limp, and cold.

"I love you to sugar. I always will, forever and ever." Kenny sobbed as he bent over kissing her on the lips.

Rain came down pouring, drenching the area in water. Only the sounds of rain, and sorrow filled the area.

Kenny looked down to see his body covered in his blood. "I love you." He finished collapsing over her, unconscious.


	8. Epilogue part 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 8: Epilogue part 1

"What the hell happened down there? Kenny's place has been obliterated." Louis gasped as he looked down from the helicopter's side window witnessing the destruction that had occurred.

Zoey was worried sick about Kenny and Ellen as the helicopter hovered over the ruins, slowly searching for a safe place to land. "I hope they are alright." She spoke, not taking her eye's off the destruction once.

The helicopter set down just out side Kenny's property. The landing rails sinking slightly into the muddy dirt from the recent storm. Ellis, Zoey, Coach, and Louis departed the helicopter, armed and ready for anything.

"You think he's still alive." Ellis stated as they carefully stepped through the broken fencing, cautious to the sparking wires. "He should be, ah mean with how resourceful he seems. It reminds me of this one time Keith an' ah tried to build a catapult, and ah mean..." Ellis began another one of his famous Keith stories, only to be cut off again.

"Ellis, now's not the best time" Coach said sternly as he motioned for him to look at Zoey who was trying to hold her tears back.

They searched for hours around Kenny's house, soon finding Jacob the cat, but still no sign of Kenny or Ellen. The whole house was torn to bits, some rooms had even collapsed from the damage. All hope seemed lost when Louis motioned for them to meet him over by a large pile of twisted metal.

Deep inside they searched the labyrinth of metal until Zoey screamed out, calling the rest over to her aide. Ellis was the first to reach her, bending over and vomited at what he saw. A witch laying on the ground impaled by several jagged pieces of metal, with Kenny hunched next to her unconscious.

"Sweet mother of mercy." Coach gasped as he gently pushed Zoey aside. He ran over to Kenny, placing his finger onto his neck checking for a pulse. "Louis go back to the helicopter and get a stretcher, we need to get Kenny out of here now!" He ordered just as Louis had walked into sight of them.

Coach stood up walking back over to Zoey who was crying uncontrollably. "I've got bad news." He began, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ellen is dead and Kenny is in critical condition." He bowed his head. "It also seems that she was pregnant." Zoey buried her head into his shoulder.

Ellis stood up wiping his mouth as he pulled his hat off, placing it over his chest in respect for the sorrowful situation. "Today, is a sad day." He stated, just as Louis and the helicopter pilot came running in with a stretcher.

Kenny was soon carried back onto the helicopter after being stabilized. Ellen's body was carefully lifted from the metal and placed in a storage pod on the helicopter. They lifted off and head back to the quarantine zone, the survivors reflecting on the situation. There was a need for a funeral to be held, one that hadn't been performed since Bill's death.

The helicopter touched down inside a secure facility, it's perimeter lined with 10 foot tall 2 foot thick concrete barriers topped with electrified barbed wire. There where watch towers every 50 feet or so housing a couple armed troops and a mini-gun in each tower.

The survivors hopped out of the helicopter as a couple base personnel rushed to the chopper and assisted with unloading Kenny, and Ellen's body. Her body was taken to the morgue where it would be kept cold until the funeral could be performed. Kenny was rushed to the sickbay, and placed in the intensive care unit.

Coach walked into Kenny's room noticing a nurse tending to his bandages. He nodded, acknowledging the nurse as she finished up and left the two alone. He then pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. The survivors decided to take shifts watching Kenny so that they could ease the shock when he woke up.

Kenny lay on the bed perfectly still, save for his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. The only noise in the room from the E.K.G. machine's steady rhythm. He was stable but the doctors had stated that he could be unconscious for the next day or two. He had lost a fair amount of blood from his injuries but was being replenished by a bag of blood hanging from from a pole along with a few other bags merging into an I.V. drip.

Coach placed his hand upon his forehead as he bowed his head, moving his hand down to rest on his chin. "Son, I can't begin to understand your pain." He spoke. "I have lost loved ones, but never in the way you did."

He sat back in the chair, keeping an eye on Kenny as the hours ticked by monotonously until it was Zoey's turn. The two past each other, talking softly as Coach left the room and Zoey took his place in the chair.

Zoey looked over to the clock, the time was 9:19pm. She sighed as her night shift began, not from regretting the shift, but worried for Kenny. Leaning forward she held onto his hand, staring at him, studying his features. "Please wake up, I know you can your strong, she would want you to." Zoey softly cried, the sorrowful image of Kenny hunched over Ellen's body still bringing tears to her eyes.

The next morning Ellis walked in seeing Zoey out cold in the chair holding Kenny's hand. "Now ain't that the sweetest thin' I've seen." He thought, softly rubbing Zoey's shoulders as she woke up. They chatted quietly for a bit as they traded spots.

Ellis reclined in the chair smirking as he reflected on the news Kenny posted about meeting Ellen. "Hey did ah ever tell ya 'bout this one time Kieth tried to hug a witch? Ah mean we was makin' our way out of the city right. An' Keith, he sees this witch hunched over 'bout 20 yards away. Ah look over to Keith shacking mah head, but Keith, well he had this grin on his face I ain't never seen before. Man he was crazy, he snuck over to that there witch an' gave me one last look. Now ah was running over to him at this point, but he just bent down and wrapped his arms aroun' that poor girl an' gave her the biggest bear hug he could manage. Ah mean I've heard girls scream at Keith but I ain't never heard Keith scream like one. That witch knocked him down and stormed away like ah never seen before, we was both dumbfounded that she didn' try and kill him." He finished chuckling softly to himself. "Man, I wonder where that guy is."

Louis later relieved Ellis for the afternoon shift. Louis sat down, setting a bottle of pills on the night stand as he read a book to pass the time.

The rotation Coach for the evening shift, Zoey for the night shift, Ellis in the morning, and Louis on the afternoon shift continued for two more days. Francis came in at one point during Zoey's shift but soon walked out mumbling something about 'hating silence.'

Kenny groaned a little, as he began to regain consciousness. Ellis was on shift as he woke up, running out to grab a nurse. Kenny's body was stiff and sore in places he didn't realize could be sore. Once he was fully awake he started eating and rebuilding his strength. Soon he was able to get out of the bed but was unable to stand on his and was confined to a wheel chair until his leg injuries were healed.

Kenny was sitting in his wheel chair along side to the bedroom window, gazing out upon the complex. A facility director soon walked in to discuss funeral arrangements with him. However Kenny was cold and silent, not saying or even acknowledging the director, who walked out unable to speak with him.

The complex director meet up with Zoey, hoping that she might be able to get him to talk and regain his humanity.

"I'll try Andrew." Zoey stated as she meet with the director. "He doesn't even talk to me that much, but I'll see if I can have Kenny tell me what he want's done with Ellen's body and the funeral." She calmly walked away, down the hall and into Kenny's room.

He was still staring out, not even turning his head as he heard Zoey walk in and close the door behind quietly. "Andrew sent you didn't he. Hehe, I should have figured." He coldly snickered. "None of you can carry out my wishes, you ruined them." He sternly remarked as he turned around to face Zoey. "Yeah I knew it was you Zoe, your the only one who actually closes the door quietly."

She stood there quietly her head bowed as Kenny pelted her with cold un-thankful remarks about saving him. "I- I should leave, I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." Quietly she turned around to open the door, ashamed of bothering him.

Kenny sighed, realizing his outburst upset her. "I'm sorry Zoe, you don't have to leave." He rolled towards the couch in the room, shifting himself onto it. He motioned for Zoey to come and sit near him. But turned away by the now painful memory of Ellen snuggling next to him as they would often watching the fire at night.

"What did you mean we ruined your wishes?" She questioned, confused by his statement. "I thought you wanted to move out here?" She place her hand on his shoulder, but Kenny painfully rolled his shoulder shoving her hand off.

He glared over to her, his messy hair hanging over his eye's obscuring them slightly. "You don't get it do you?" He spat at Zoey. "I didn't WANT to be saved. I was certain I was going to die there, and I wanted to die with my wife. I never said I wanted to out live her."

His anger was radiating out from him like a bad stench. "It shouldn't have ended like this. It should have been me that fucking died there and Ellen saved, not like this." He cursed, tears rolling from his eyes. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, trying to swat at her as he fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Zoey quickly bent down to help Kenny up but was shoved away out of his hatred. She began to cry as she backed off walking to the door. She turned around glaring back to him as Kenny sat back up in his wheel chair.

"I might not have known her like you did." She stammered through her tears. "But I'm certain that she wouldn't have wanted you to go on like this. This- this isn't you!" She ran out the door slamming it behind her, hearing him curse as she slid down crying slumped against the wall next to the door.

The two remained quiet for an hour, reflecting on what they said to each other.

He looked down into the courtyard watching some children playing. Some of them playing sports the other on swings. His attention soon fell upon one of the children who looked like a very young hunter. The child was sitting on a bench next to his father, who was an uninfected survivor.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way my love." He lamented as he placed his hand against the glass window. "I only wish that our child had survived."

He rolled over to the door and sighed as he reached up to the handle and opened it. He rolled over towards Zoey holding her hand, as she looked up to him, tears had stained a trail down each of her cheeks. She reminded him so much of Ellen that it pained him to even look at her.

He realized that Ellen would have wanted him to go on with his life, not hating everyone for saving him, but thankful that he was given a second chance at life.

"I'm- I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me. I'm just still pained by the hole in my heart and I don't think it'll ever be filled." Kenny looked down ashamed by his prior actions.

Zoey was right, that wasn't him. He wasn't the cold heartless person he had become. That wasn't the caring and loving guy Ellen had fallen in love with.

Zoey stood up and smiled as she saw a glimmer of his kindness beginning to break through his cold shell. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria, or would you like me to bring you something?" she looked to Kenny suggesting lunch for the two.

"I- I don't think I'm quite ready to be out in public yet." His face saddened with sorrow once again. "I would like it a lot if you brought me something." He looked down, sighed, then looked back to Zoey. "Perhaps going over the funeral details will help with the grieving. If you see Andrew could you have him come back, I'd like it if you where there too."

Zoey left and returned later with two sandwiches and Andrew. The sat together in Kenny's room and discussed the funeral arrangements for Ellen.

A/N: Ellis finally get's to finish one of his stories, even if there was no one to actually hear it.


	9. Epilogue part 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own left 4 dead, or any other valve games (as far as to say I don't own the rights to them). I do own this story and the characters though :p

The Unexpected Friend.

Chapter 9: Epilogue part 2

A storm brewed over head, the sky a gloomy gray. It was a sad day as guests arrived all dressed in black attire. A casket laid upon a pedestal, the top half opened, the bottom half closed with a funeral wreath and 2 black roses placed upon it. Inside the casket laid Ellen, dressed in a black gown elegant enough to be considered a bride's maid gown. Any of her wounds had been sowed up so as not to horrify the guests.

Kenny rolled up next to her dressed in a black suit, tie, and dress pants. He leaned over and placed his hand upon her head. "Good bye my love." He lightly kissed her forehead as he moved off the stage and over to a spot saved for him next to the survivor's who rescued him.

A priest walked up to a stand and placed his bible upon it. The guests all quieted down and took they're seats. The priest cleared his throat as he waited to begin, he looked over to Kenny who nodded back that it was time to start.

"Thank you all for coming, I wish that this could have been a gathering for a wedding, but alas fate had other plans." He looked around then down to his bible of which he had some papers with notes inside. "We are all gathered her today to mourn the loss of Ellen, and her unborn child. He death was one that shouldn't have happened. I do believe that Kenny has some words he would like to say." He stepped aside as Kenny rolled up.

Kenny locked the brakes on the chair, and slowly stood up, bracing himself against the chair with the priest helping him stand. Kenny thanked him for his help and the opening words.

"You all may not know me, some of you barely know me, and some down right hate me. But all of that is besides the point. Ellen was what I could only describe as an angel. An angel who arose from death it's self. She was once infected, lost, alone, and afraid. When I found her, we had almost killed each other, but it was sugar that brought my sugar to me. It was the infection that brought her forth, and it was the infection that took her. I gave my life to save her, and she returned mine by giving her's and our child's life." Kenny paused for a bit, closing his eye's holding back his sorrow.

"Sleep well my love, and child, sleep well. The reaper came and took you from me, but delivered you to a place I never could. Rest in peace the two of you, rest in peace. I will join you soon and be together again. When? I cannot say, only the good Lord can." He sat back down and rolled back towards the casket placing a third red rose upon the two black roses. He remained next to her as the priest came back.

"We will now begin lowering the casket to the earth, returning what the Lord gave us from it back." He turned around and motioned for some of the facility crew to lower the casket into a pre-dug hole.

Kenny gathered up the wreath and roses placing them upon her chest, as he backed away allowing the men to close the casket and lower it into the earth. "Goodbye my love, goodbye." He quietly wept as he picked up a hand shovel and tossed the first amount of dirt down into the grave.

The crew quickly had the hole filled and left. The priest came to Kenny's side and talked with him a bit before leaving. The four survivor's remained as Kenny sat there reading the inscription upon Ellen's tombstone.

Here lies Ellen Alki.

?-Nov. 1ST, 2010

A witch who was an Angel.

Kenny wept quietly as Zoey came to his side. "I'm sorry for your lose, I'm sure she would have loved that eulogy." She remarked as Kenny placed his hand on her's. She knelt down and placed a black rose on Ellen's headstone, soon followed by Coach, Ellis, Nick, Louis, Rochelle, and even Francis.

"This was one witch I didn't hate." Francis stated as he turned to Kenny. "Sorry she had to go like that, I truly am."

The survivor's left along with everyone else, leaving Kenny alone. He sat there for a few minutes, checking to make sure everyone was gone before he pulled out two small black cases. "I made these for you sweety, They're a little tattered, but I think you'd still love them."

Kenny opened the two revealing a bent and damaged stainless steel wedding ring, encrusted with a tiny ruby. He placed it on her tombstone and opened the second case. It contained a matching stainless steel wedding band adorned in hand painted ruby red pinstriped designs. He then placed it along side her ring, and slowly rolled away.

Two weeks had past, Kenny's injuries had healed mostly. However the doctor informed him that there was extensive damage to his leg muscles, and that he wouldn't be able to stand for longer than an hour or two at the most, even with physical training.

Kenny took the news hard at first. Becoming severely depressed. He had lost the love of his life, his unborn child, and now his legs. One night he had gotten a pistol form a locker room and locked himself inside his quarters. A bullet chambered inside the gun, he wept at his life, and cursed at what it had become. He regretted everything, and most of all regretted meeting Ellen. His memories of her now a toxic acid in his mind.

Zoey was humming softly as she walked to his quarters, they had become good friends. But Kenny still held secrets from her. She knocked quietly on his door, "Kenny it's me, may I come in?" But she went un-answered. She knocked a little louder, her voice becoming worried. "Kenny? Are you alright in there? C'mon answer me, your starting to scare me." she grabbed a hold of the door handle, trying her best to open it, but it was locked.

He placed the barrel of the gun against his jaw, aiming it toward his brain. Weeping more, Kenny clicked the safety off. He could hear Zoey pounding on the door, her voice filled with panic. He heard her call for an officer to unlock the door, but he thought nothing of it, only focused on ending his life.

The door burst open as Zoey ran to him, knocking the gun away from his head, just as a round went off. She harshly slapped Kenny across the face and yanked the gun from his grasp. "What the HELL are you doing?" She scolded him, handing the gun to the officer. "How could you do this to yourself?

"Because I have nothing left to live for!" He shouted back to her. "My wife is gone, my child too, my cat dead, and to top it all off my legs are crippled! What the hell is there to live for?" His anger rebuilding the cold shell he had shed at Ellen's funeral.

Zoey had just about enough of his hatred, and punched him squarely in the gut, knocking him back breathless. "Because your better than that." She shouted back to him. "What were you doing before you met her? You were LIVING! Ellen would have wanted you to keep doing that! You have got to break out of this emo bullshit! And get your ass back to life." Zoey sat down on the bed holding her now bruised hand. "I'm gonna stay here all night and make sure you don't try to off yourself again."

Kenny sat back wide eyed at getting the wind knocked out of him by a girl. But at the same time he also had some sense knocked into him. Zoey was right, Kenny was alive and happy before he met Ellen, and he needed to continue doing so, even after her death.

He rolled to her apologizing again. Zoey smiled and helped him into his bed. Afterward she grabbed some spare blankets and fell asleep upon the couch across from the bed.

Later that morning two days later Kenny sat in the community park, somewhat enjoying the cool weather, but missing both Ellen and the warmth of the west. The trashcan next to him rattled a bit, as a hooded figure landed on it soon losing it's balance and landing flat on the ground. Kenny looked at the hunter startled by it's presence, but soon realized it was the child hunter he had seen earlier.

"owww." the kid moaned sitting up rubbing his shoulder. "Why can't I do it right." He mumbled, unaware of Kenny's presence. "All my friends can do it, why can't I?"

"You've gotta visualize it." Kenny spoke, startling the small hooded child. "You've got to visualize your move, anticipate what might happen, and what might not. Feel the movement, simulate it, and make it happen."

"Ok, I'll try it." He ran off, and up a tree he was practicing from. Soon sitting there eying the trashcan. "Visualize your move." He spoke to himself. "Anticipate what might happen." As if something was switched on, he could see him self jumping from his spot, and scattering as multiple copies tried different things. He eventually picked out the one that landed on the target perfectly. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled as he let out a small screech and lept through the air.

Kenny watch the small figure soar through the air, adjusting it's trajectory ever so slightly as he came down landing dead smack on the trashcan's metal top, denting it slightly. Kenny smirked at the child's success. "Told ya. You got a name squirt?"

"Joshua. What's yours?" He asked as he jumped down, and sat on the bench next to Kenny.

"My name is Kenny." He held his hand out and shook Josh's firmly.

Joshua looked at Kenny in awe. "Your Kenny? The guy who nailed a witch and killed 20 tanks with your bare hands?"

"How old are you?" Kenny asked ignoring his anger about Ellen being referred to as 'the witch he nailed.'

"10, why?" Josh questioned as his friends ran up to him. "Hey guy's this is Kenny, the guy who nailed a witch and killed tanks with his bare hands." The children starred in awe. One of them was a smoker along with his twin brother a boomer, one was a witch, another was an older hunter, and the last one uninfected.

"This loser?" The older hunter scoffed. "He doesn't look like he could even defeat puke-tric here." He pointed to the boomer child named Patrick, mocking him.

Kenny noticed the other children growling and crying at the hunter's bullying. "Tell me what's your name and how old are you?" He said leaning closer the the rude hunter.

"Karl, and non of your bee's wax." He spat back to Kenny, Josh held up his hands, signing that Karl was 15.

Kenny smirked, and stealthly thanked Josh. "Well Karl, you seem so sure of yourself, why don't you take me on?" Kenny snickered. "Unless well, no, I'm sure you are."

"What old man?" Karl shouted.

"CHICKEN!" Kenny sneered. Pushing Karl right in the button.

The two glared at each other, Karl doing most of it as they moved out into a field where Karl could get a good long pounce on Kenny. "Alright, punk, bring it!" Kenny mocked, motioning with his hand for Karl to come at him.

He let out a terrifying howl as he jumped into the air flying straight for him. Kenny simply sat there with his arms crossed watching the hunter fly at him. The children hid there eye's out of fear of what was about to happen.

Suddenly a charger who was calmly eating in the cafeteria, stood up and ran off. He later burst through the wall kool-aid man style, and punched Karl flat into the ground. After his job was done the charger walked off back to his meal.

Karl lay flat on his back, stunned at his failure. He looked up to see Kenny smiling over him. "There's one thing you should remember young Karl. Karma Charger, is ALWAYS watching."

Karl's dad ran out to his child's side picking him up out of the small hunter shaped hole. "Karl Edward McGown, what are you doing this time?" the father scolded.

"He was being mean to us and this nice man here." The little witch girl, no older than 7, stated matter of factually.

"Thank you Anise. You young man, are grounded for the rest of the week." The father scolded as his son stormed off. "I'm sorry he did that to you err, what was your name?"

"Kenny, and it's not big deal, he just needed to be taught a lesson. One that i'm rather glad rick over there was happy to help with." He said as the father looked over to the hold to see a massive thumbs up from around the wall. "By the way, what was your name?"

"Chuck, and these are my kids Anise, Timothy, Patrick, Josh, and unfortunately Karl." he said pointing to the witch, smoker, boomer, and the two hunters. The uninfected here is my nephew, Jacob.

"Nice to meet you all." Kenny said as the children crowded around him, and Chuck lead his delinquent son away. "Now." Kenny began picking the witch girl up, setting her on his leg, "Who want's to hear the true story of what happened." The children all raised their hands.

Kenny smiled as he began the story of how Ellen and him met, along with the epic battle of the tanks they fought, leaving out the gruesome ending. Instead replacing it with a slightly lighter one, but still with the truth that his wife died.

Zoey sat with Ellis and Francis out on the cafeteria's patio, watching the children idolize Kenny. "It's good to seem him happy again." Zoey remarked while sipping some coffee. "I hate ki-" Francis began, but was slugged by both Zoey and Ellis. The three laughed as Francis smiled, admitting he was joking.

The End.


End file.
